Fire Nation Witch
by Morelix
Summary: A young witch's past effects her future for better or for worse. She joins team Avatar to help end the war and discover the forgotten pieces she's left in the Fire Nation. But it's not long before she is captured by Prince Zuko. Chapter 5 is up. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter starts near the end of 'Bato of the Water Tribe'. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

_Keeping your head held high, keeping confident in yourself, and keeping courage during hard times is so much easier when it's not you. I have a gift that is not common and great, or so I thought. _

_I was banished from my home and nation. I'm hated by others because of my nation. But I guess thats just how it is when your a Fire Nation witch._

Crashes, screams, and blows of wind just then exploded from outside catching my attention and drawing me to the open window. Out in the courtyard I was surprised to see a Shirshu and a Bison!

From behind me came a flash of light and heat. As I turned I saw that my ceiling was on fire! Quickly grabbing my bag I fled the room.

"Superior whats..." I began but she interrupted with an order. "Quick go get me the pale green jar from the my shelf!"

I nodded before running off.

I returned with the jar and handed it to Superior who used the herbs to revive to Water Tribe teens. They started to plan some kind of attack using the perfume. I looked to see whom they were referring to. _Of course,_I signed, _a fire bender._

I turned walking back to my room. On my when I heard someone yell," Look Out!" And Superior screamed as I felt myself being wiped backward across the courtyard. Then hitting the ground with a groan of pain.

_The Shirshu must have gone wild because of the water bender's perfume attack. _I watched from the ground as the Shirshu fleed the abbey and the others came to help me.

"Oh my goodness are you ok," asked the water bender, "do you need me to heal you?"

"No, let me." Then I mutter a spell under my breath. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as the magic healed my body.

"Wow how did you that," asked a young bald monk of about 12. He wore air benders cloths and had air bender tatoos.

"Well I'm a witch." I sat up slowly as not to hurt myself.

"Na your not bad." "Sokka! She means that she's a magical witch," the water bender said and crossed arms. Both Sokka and the water bender wore Water Tribe cloths with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Sokka's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail while the water bender's was in a long braid down her back.

All three of them were staring at me in disbelief so I crossed my legs and held out my hand. In my palm appeared a swirling spiral of air. They grasped and I smiled. Then creating it into water, next earth, and finally a little flame. I smiled slightly more at the flame before extinguishing it.

"Wow that was amazing," exasperated the monk.

"So um whats your name," asked the teen called Sokka.

"You three finish please," I asked them relaxed.

"Aang," he said with a small bow.

"Katara," she smiled.

"Sokka," he nodded at me.

"Well then Aang, Katara, and Sokka my name is Kalin," I said secretly hoping that where I was from was irrelevant to them.

"Kalin, thats a pretty name," Katara smiled.

I smiled back. Seeing Sokka with my bag made me just a bit nerves. "So you were planning on going where exactly," he asked. I signed, "I don't know." "Where are you from," Sokka asked next._ Oh well of course he just had to asks the dreaded question._ I looked down a moment before asking, "Please let me finish before you accuse me of anything."

"That means you Sokka," Katara looked at him. He nodded.

_Ok, lets get this over with._ "I was born in the... in the Fire Nation," they said nothing so I continued, "I had two friends and one best friend. When I was 11 I revealed my magical abilities to my best friend. His sister saw and turned me in for being able to 'bend' earth. That night I was banished and shipped to the Earth Kingdom.

In a coastal village near were I'd arrived I met another girl who had magical abilities just like me. Her name was Frena. Together we traveled around looking for stories about magic and people like use. We spent an adventurous two years together before coming to this abbey. While here Frena became ill. The ladies try to help her but that night she passed. She was the only one who didn't mind me being from the Fire Nation.

And well I've been here for at least a year now. So I guessed it must be time for me to leave, to travel again."

I looked at them silently begging them to understand like Frena did.

"Your from the Fire Nation? I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. It's your duty to help me," yelled someone behind me. I turned to see a plump and friendly looking old man in Fire Nation cloths. Laying on him was a young woman in black cloths. Her hair was black ,her face was caked with black and she had a tatoo of a snake on her shoulder. _She must have owned the Shirshu._ Then I saw the so called Prince Zuko in the Fire Nation uniform. His black hair up in a high ponytail and his amber eyes glared at me.

Prince Zuko yelled," Did you not hear me peasant!"

"No, I heard you but will not obey. I am loyal to the Avatar for he is one of use all." I stood up. I have pale skin ,blue-green eyes with a hint of Fire Nation amber, and my dark brown hair is to my shoulders. My hair also has three pure black streaks on the right side. I wore brown baggy pant with a deep purple robe ( my Fire Nation robe died with blue). My left arm is bandaged from my wrist to mid arm.

Prince Zuko yelled at me in response.

"Hey stop that," Sokka yelled back," She is a part of are team and together we'll defeat the Fire Nation." I turned to Sokka with a smile and he nodded. _Yes oh yes and thank you._

"Why you little traitor," hissed Prince Zuko.

"Why do you think I was banished."


	2. Chapter 2 The Deserter

The Deserter

Katara: "This should give us a good idea of what's around here."

I looked at the poster from Sokka's side. I lavishing Momo ,who sat on my shoulder, with attention as I looked to the posters.

Sokka: "See if you can find a menu, I'm starving."

Me: "No kidding Sokka. I had no idea, it's not like you told us that over and over again."

I smiled at his frown. Then couldn't resist laughing.

Aang: "I bent we'll find something to eat here at the Fire Days Festival."

Aang went on about how great it would be to go to the festival. I was just as excited about the festival. I hadn't been to one in almost three years.

Me: "That sounds fun!"

Sokka: "You might want to rethink that, look at this."

We looked at the posters that Sokka was looking at. We saw wanted posters and one of them was of Aang.

Aang: "Hey it's poster of me."

Sokka: "Ya a wanted poster!"

Me: "This is bad."

Katara: "I think we should keep moving."

Aang was disappointed but thought quickly.

Aang: "I have to learn firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to see a master up close."

Katara looked down considering Aang's plea.

Katara: "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check it out."

Aang and I smiled ear-to-ear with excitement. _Yes. It will be great to go to a festival._ My though were interrupted by Sokka's irritation.

Sokka: "What you want to walk into a Fire Nation village were there all fired up with their.. you know fire."

Me: "Oh come on Sokka it will be fun."

I really wanted to go. _Besides whose going to be looking for the Avatar during a festival._

Katara: "Don't worry Sokka we'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble we'll leave."

Aang ,Katara ,and I started walking toward Appa. Leaving Sokka behind us.

Sokka:(sighed) "Ya because we always leave before there's trouble."

I laughed to myself. _We may not leave before there's trouble but at least we manage to get out of it._

* * *

In our disguises we didn't look much different. Sokka and Katara wore their black hooded shawls. I pulled my black cape from my bag and throwing it over my shoulders. Now for Aang he just pulled his shirt up over his head like a hood. Much to Katara and my amuzement.

Sokka: "It like your a whole different people." (to Aang)

Aang: "Could on, lets go!"

We headed for the festival leaving Appa and Momo behind on the hill.

* * *

Arriving at the festival we found everyone wear colorful mask!

Sokka: "Kalin you didn't tell us everyone would be wearing masks!"

Me: "I didn't know."

And that was true I didn't. Usually they festivals had themes. This time was obvious masks.

Sokka: "Were are we going to get masks like that?"

Then response to Sokka question came a market venders call of, "Masks. Get your fire festival masks here!"

We all went over to choose a masks. There were all kinds of colors and painting to choose from. But it was the one with the white wolf-deer on it that caught my eye. The vender of couse nodded with a, "Good choice."

Katara's mask was of a fair lady. Which in my opinion suited her nicely. Aang and Sokka on the other hand ,not so much. Aang wore a red frown, Sokka a blue smile. So ya, that had to change.

Katara switched their masks making it more appropriate.

Then Sokka hungry was reward with fireflakes. Which he ate vigorously.

Sokka: "Ow ah eh Hot hot."

Katara: "Fireflakes hot."

_Katara and Sokka. Definitely brother and sister._ I thought as we followed Aang to a group of child watching a puppet show. _Oh great! Maybe its the classic The Blue Spirit or The Painted Lady. _But no. When we got there we saw a Fire Lord puppet burn an Earth Kingdom soldier.

Sokka: "What can I say the Fire Nation is crazy."

Sokka shrugged as we left behind the puppet show.

Me: "No, we're not! Usually those puppet show are very nice, but I... guess thing have... changed."

Sokka: "Kalin your starting to sound a lot like Aang with the whole' the Fire Nation was good but now its so different'."

Katara: "Sokka!"

Me: "It was like that! These people are as much victims of the war as we are."

Sokka: "I just don't see it."

I was so going to yell at Sokka if it wasn't that Aang ran off and we had to quickly follow him. Aang led us through a large crowd of spectators watching a fire bender performing tricks.

Aang: "Wow look at that. I want to learn to do that."

Me: "No, you don't. I knew fire benders and that is not good fire bender. He's just play with the fire."

Sokka: "Fire is fire what's the difference?"

Again I would have yelled at him so bad if the performer hadn't interrupted me. He had asked for a volunteer and Aang was dieing it be it.

Sokka: (hissed)"What are you doing?"

Aang: "I want to get a closer look."

Katara: "It's better we don't attract attention to ourself."

_This is team Avatar we can't stay out of trouble. _And in responses to my thought came it's truth. The performer started to get the crowd cheering for Katara to voluteer. One kid pushed me aside so he could push Katara towards the stage.

Aang:(pout) "Lucky."

As he gently tied Katara to the chair I realized something. _This is not good._ I needed to warn Aang and Sokka not to freak out. This act often scares both the audience and the voluteer.

Some Man: "Excuse me." (he stepped forward)

Me: "No wait..."

But it was to late Aang had already jump on stage. He air bended away the fire. _Oh no._ Sokka pulled on my arm and we quickly run on stage to help Katara. Aang was well dancing , probably.

Someone: "Hey he's the Avatar!"

Someone else: "The Avatar? Get him!"

_Time to go._ Together we fled down an alley way to escape the Fire Nation soldiers. Aang started to blow on his bison whistle over and over.

Sokka: "I hope Appa can really hear that bison whistle."

We run this way and that ,trying to loose the soldiers.

The Man: "Follow me."

And we did follow him. Right down an alley to a dead end. _Brilliant._

Me: "Great."

Sokka: "What now?"

The soldiers were closing in on us. _Oh come on, this is the part were we getaway safely._ The soldier came closer, now pointing there spears at us. Then their grinning faces turn to frowns as Appa saved the day.

Sokka: "Get on, hurry."

_We know._ I used my magic to float on to Appa landing next to Katara. Appa flew us away from the festival which we, in a away, left in flames.

Sokka: "Nice touch setting the firework off."

The Man: "Thanks."

Me: "Who are you? What's your name?"

The Man: "I am Chong."

Sokka: "Your a Fire Nation soldier."

Chong: "Was..."

* * *

Later in the woods Chong tells us about Jeong Jeong. Who was once a great Fire Nation general but realize what the Fire Nation was doing was wrong. _Were not a bad nation we are only a nation with a bad guy in charge._Chong's story was amazing and Aang ,Sokka ,and Katara thought so too.

Aang: "So there is a firebender not with the Fire Nation! He could teach me!"

Chong: "Yes that's why I came to find you. So that you may learn firebending from him."

Sokka: "No we're not going anywhere."

I heard something move among the trees and out came strange warriors who surrounded us.

As we wear led to their camp Aang tried to see Jeong Jeong.

One warrior: "No, Jeong Jeong only see Chong. The Avatar most wait."

We waited for Chong to return with the new in a hut. Here I do not mind waiting. Inside was nice and warm with soft mats to sleep on. I sat on one of the mats very please to have a moments rest. My nap did not last though. Once Aang saw Chong coming he wake me up.

Aang: "What did he say, can I see him now!"

_No. The man wants to sleep. And so do I!_

Chong: "No, he won't see you ,he wants you to leave. He said you haven't master water or earth yet."

Aang: "What? How did he know that?"

Chong: "He saw the way you walked into camp, he can tell."

Aang: "I going to see him!"

Aang got up and left the hut.

Me: "I wonder what well happen?"

Sokka: "Who knows."

_Well what ever happens I will find out in the **morning!**_

* * *

The coming morning Jeong Jeong had decided to train Aang because Avatar Roku had a talk with him. So while Aang trained I sat on a boulder next to Sokka. My eyes were closed and my breathing steady. I was training my awareness by listening to the water and the fish swimming in it, to Sokka's breathing, his movements. I could hear the water moving as Katara bends it and Jeong Jeong's voice instructing Aang.

Jeong Jeong: "Feel the sun's rays. Firebenders gain energy from it as it is the greater source of fire."

_Feel the sun._ I felt the sun hot on me skin. _No, not the sun's heat I must feel the sun's energy. _I heard Sokka and Katara laughing but chose to ignore it. _Feel the sun's energy._ As I did this I felt not hot but pleasantly warm instead. _This is great. I wonder if Aang feels this warmth as well._

I opened me eyes to find Aang wasn't there.

Me: "Where is Aang?"

I turned to Sokka who was angrily staring at the water.

Sokka: "Jeong Jeong took Aang somewhere to train. Then he came back. Something about leaving Aang to concentrate."

Me: "Oh."

Sokka: "What were you doing that you missed all of that?"

Me: "I was listening to the earth."

Sokka: "That sounds like a silly thing to do."

Me: "Well after doing my silly thing I now know that all the fish are over there"

I jumped down from the boulder and pointed to a spot just a few feet from where Sokka was how. Then I went over to Katara leaving Sokka astounded.

Me: "So what are you doing?"

Katara: "I'm going to start lunch. Aang has been gone a long time and is probably hungry. So I want to have lunch ready for him."

Me: "Well don't count on fish. And oh, do you need a fire to cook with?"

Katara nodded and so with a flick of my wrist I made a fire.

Aang: "I can't believe he just left me there!"

Katara: "Aang!"

Katara smiled but Aang just walked past us. _Aang is going to yell at Jeong Jeong! I wonder...?_

Sokka: "Kalin are you going to help Katara with lunch or what?"

Me: "Oh... Yes... right."

I helped Katara make lunch. Sokka ,Katara ,and I ate but Aang did not. Instead he sat on the rock in front of Jeong Jeong tent and though. After I ate I went to the edge of the forest to listen to the earth again. Ever since I was banished I spent most of my time doing this. In the begin it was a way of coping with my sorrow. Now it has became a hobby and a way to clear my mind.

I listened to the wind and the water and the FIRE. My eye shot open in time in see Katara get burned by a wave of fire. Katara cried from the pain and ran off. I followed knowing, just knowing how it felt.

Once I reached Katara she was on her knee with her burned hands close to her crying by the river bank. I sat next to her.

Me: "Katara put your hands in the water. It'll make them feel better."(small smile)

Katara:( still crying) "How do you now?"

Me: "Because I've been burned before. My magic catch heal burns so I put my burn in water. It helps."

Katara looked at me wide-eyed before dipping her burned hands in the river. She winced then relaxed.

Me: "Katara look!"

Katara's hands were glowing a gentle blue. She lifted them from the water to reveal her hand were no longer burned.

Jeong Jeong: "You have healing abilities!"

Me: "Yes but she knew that right."

Katara: "No I only offered to heal you because ...well it was the first thing that came to mind." (embarrassed)

Me: "Oh well than it's a good thing I can heal." (laughing)

Katara laughed to and we hugged. Jeong Jeong gave a small smile.

Jeong Jeong: "I always wished I were blessed like you ,free from this burning curse."

Katara turned back to Jeong Jeong.

Katara: "But your a great master. You have powers I'll never know."

Jeong Jeong: "Water brings healing and life. Fire brings only death and destruction."

I was going to object when a blast of fire came hurtling toward us. Jeong Jeong stopped the flame from hitting us.

Jeong Jeong: "Go! Leave this place and do not return or you well all be destroyed!"

Katara and I did not hesitate. We ran as fast as are legs would take us back to the camp.

Sokka: "Katara are you ok."

Katara: "I'm fine but we need to get out of here. Where is Aang."

Sokka pointed to Jeong Jeong's tent. Katara went to fetch Aang but I did not follow, instead I helped Sokka prepare Appa to leave. With a few quick movements the saddle was packed and ready.

Katara: "Aang wait!"

I turned my head just as Aang sped by. _He'll be ok he is the Avatar._

Sokka: "Kalin give me your hand."

I grabbed Sokka's out stretched hand and he pulled me up into the saddle.

Me: "Now what?"

I could see Katara was already in the saddle.

Katara: "We wait for Aang to return."

* * *

Aang: "Have a nice swim home!"

Sokka: "Aang come on lets go!"

Aang jumped on Appa with a "Yip yip" and we took to the skies.

Aang: "Wait where's Jeong Jeong?"

Sokka: "He disappeared. They all did."

When we were a safe distance Aang join us in the saddle.

Katara: "Aang let me see your arm."

Katara bended some water out of her pouch and used it to heal the burn on Aang's arm.

Aang: "Wow when did you learn to do that?"

Katara: "I guess I always knew."

Sokka then proceeded to name all the times that he got hurt but Katara didn't heal him. I sat back to listen when Sokka was interrupted.

Katara: "Kalin before you said you'd been burned before. How? Why?"

Sokka ,Aang ,and especially Katara looked at me intently. I sat back up and unwrapped the bandages from my left arm. But I did not yet show it to them.

Me: "When I was banished I was sent by ship to the Earth Kingdom. Along the way there... I sort of... insulted an officer. And... well he grabbed my wrist a burned in."

I now showed them me wrist. It was scarred red and like a bracelet around my wrist. They gasped at it.

Sokka: "He just burned you. One of their own people!"

Me: "No I was the banished daughter of a maid. They didn't care."

Aang: "I can't believe anyone would that."

Katara: "That's awful! And you can't heal burns."

Me: "No that I can't."


	3. Chapter 3 The Northern Air Temple

**Well if you even bother to read this far I thank you. I well now be posting weekly :)**

**P.S. It gets a lot better starting with chapter 5 ;) aka when Zuko gets involved.**

**o**

The Northern Air Temple

It was late at night with nothing but a fire and some stars to see by. Usually I would be asleep by now if it was not for the interesting story the man was telling. There were others as well, here to listen to this man's story.

The Man: "So the next time your hear a strange ,large bird talking to you look again. It may not be a large bird but a flying man. A man of a strange group of airwalker who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bond by it."

The man who told the story began to walk around with a hat in his hands asking for tips.

Aang: "Aren't Airbender stories the best."

Katara: "Was it realistic? Was it really like that?"

Aang: "Ya I laugh at gravity all the time. Hahaha gravity."

I smiled.

The Man: "Jingle Jingle."

I looked up surprised while Sokka pulled a bug and some lint out of his pocket.

Sokka: "Sorry."

The man grumble some and walked off. Aang followed him.

o

The next thing I know we are flying to the Northern Air Temple.

Aang: "Hey where almost to the Southern Air Temple. This is where they had the championships for Sky-bison polo."

I smiled at Aang's enthusiasm while I tried to put my wild dark mane into a ponytail. Katara moved from my side over to Sokka.

Katara: "Do you really think we'll find airbenders."

Sokka: "Do you want me to be like you or totally honest?"

Katara: "Are you saying I'm a liar?"

You could hear the disgust in her voice.

Sokka: "No..."

Kalin: "No your just not a believer yourself."

Sokka gave me a frown and Katara giggled. I smiled a sweet little smile.

Aang: "Hey guys look at this!"

I look forward to see a castle on a steep mountain high in the clouds. I could see small people on gliders flying around the castle.

Katara: "Hey they really are airbeneders!"

I squinted my eyes at the gliders. They didn't look like they were bending. I may be a witch but I have spent half my life training to mimic benders, so I could tell the difference.

Aang: "No they're not."

I heard the distaste in his voice.

Sokka: "What do you mean they're flying."

Aang: "Gliding maybe but not flying. You can tell be the way they move. Those people have no spirit."

I quietly listened to them talk. Then someone on one of those gliders nearly took our heads off with a , "Hahaha."

Katara: "I don't know Aang that kid seemed pretty spirited."

That kid gave us a smirk which was enough to send Aang flying after him. Without Aang and the castle nearing, the gliders where now among us. Two gliders swooped in front of Appa ,scaring him and throwing Katara into Sokka and me off of Appa.

I screamed a little as I fell before I managed to use my magic. With it I was able to grab the edge of the saddle.

Kalin: "Sokka a little help please."

Sokka: "What? Oh Kalin don't worry I got you!"

Sokka pulled me back into the saddle.

Kalin: "Thank...you..."

I said out of breath.

Sokka: "Any time."

Katara: "I found a place to land!"

Katara landed Appa on a stone platform. I jumped down from Appa and tried to watch Anng vs that glider.

I heard a ,"Go Teo", and , "Show that bald kid how it's done".

Kalin: "Hey that bald kid is going to beat this Teo!"

Some boy: "No!"

Laughter distracted me so I looked up. I saw that Teo had draw a pretty good likeness of Aang in the sky.

Aang and Teo landed moments later.

Teo: "Hey your a real airbender. You most be the Avatar! That's amazing I...I've heard stories about you!"

Aang: "Thanks."

Sokka: "Wow this glider chair is incredible."

Teo: "You think this is good what until you see the other things my dad has done."

We followed Teo into the building. Inside was dark and warm with pipes and cracks everywhere. The hall opened into an large room. The room scared me, it was full of strange machines that steamed and hissed at me. I could tell Aang didn't like it either.

Sokka: "Wow!"

It was so abrupt that I half jumped out of my skin.

Teo: "Ya my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place."

_Great._ Teo kept talking but I was to busy bewaring the moving parts around me.

Sokka: "So better!"

Sokka's loud voice brought me back to reality. Aang and Katara where over by a far wall. Leaving me by Teo.

Teo: "So what do you think?"

Kalin: "Oh well, is this place safe like the metal parts?"

Teo: "Ya I believe so."

_Oh ha right._

o

We spent the next half hour touring the old airbender temple.

Aang: "It's nice to see at least one part of the temple isn't ruined."

Aang ,Katara ,and I gazed into the eyes of an old airbending master. He was made of stone but to me he still seemed so real.

Someone: "Look out!"

In seconds the statue was blown. We all coughed as the dust settled. When it cleared there were five men with tools with them.

A man: "What the doodle. Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sights. We have to make room for the bath house."

Aang: "Do you know what you did! You just destroyed something sacred for a stupid bath house."

The man: "Well people around here are starting to stink."

Aang: "This whole place stinks!"

Aang was mad. He destroyed a machine with his airbending! I had never seen Aang upset before, it seemed so tense when he was, because it didn't seem natural.

Aang: "This is a sacred temple you can't treat it this way! I've seen it when the monks were here, I know what it's supposed to look like."

The man: "The monks? But your twelve."

Teo: "Dad he's the Avatar. He use to come here hundred years ago."

Aang: "What are you doing here! Who said you could be here!"

Teo's father told us the story of how he last he house and came apond this place. Katara and Sokka cried a little but Aang and I did not. I know how it is to lose ones home ,still there is a war going on so its story I've heard one to more times.

Teo's father: "Look at the time. Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark."

Sokka: "Wait how can you tell the time? The notches all look the same."

I looked to see three candles. The middle one bigger and taller than the other to.

Teo's father: "The candle well tell us. Watch."

The middle candle's flame sparked four times.

Sokka: "You put spark ponder in the candle."

Teo's father: "Four flashes, so its exactly four hours past midday. Or as I call it four o'candle."

Sokka laughed. It was clever but not that funny.

Teo's father: "If you like that wait til you see my finger safe knife sharpener. Only took me three tries to get it right."

He then proceeded to remove the wooden fingers and throw them to Sokka. Which caused him to scream. But Teo's father don't seem to notice. He asked for Sokka to follow him leaving me ,Aang ,and Katara with Teo.

Teo: "Hey Aang I want to show you something."

o

Teo lead us throw dark hallways and passages.

Aang: "I just can't get over how there's not a single thing that's the same."

Teo: "I don't know about that. The temple might be different but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here along time ago."

Teo picked up a small hermit crab like thing and handed it to Katara.

Katara: "Your right. There kind of keepers of the temples origin."

She handed it to Aang who smile at the small creature.

Teo: "Besides there is one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all."

Kalin: "Really!"

o

We followed Teo to a much bright hall. I like this part of the temple better. It was brighter and it had no strange machine anywhere. We reached a door that was unfamiliar to me.

Katara: "Hey it's just like the one in the other airtemple."

Kalin: "How is it opened?"

I wasn't there so I didn't know and well curiosity killed the cat. So mew. Teo looked at me.

Teo: "Only an airbender can open it, so inside is completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it. I always wonder what it was like in there."

I gazed at the door.

Katara: "Aang?"

I looked at Aang. Would he open it?

Aang: "I'm sorry but this is the last part of the temple that's the same that it was. I want it to stay that way."

Teo looked disappointed but smiled.

Teo: "I completely understand. I just wanted you know it was here."

He still look disappointed.

Aang: "Thanks."

With that we left the door behind. Teo offered to teach Katara to fly on a glider. He offered to teach me too but I declined him. Instead I asked form a broom.

Teo: "A broom? Why?"

Kalin: "I'll show you."

Teo: "Ok?"

He introduced me to a little girl named Lali. She was sweet and giggled the whole time. Lali brought me the broom. Katara and Aang were already in the air so it was just me ,Teo ,and Lali.

Kalin: "You ready?"

Teo: "Sure?"

Kalin: "Ok!"

I took a deep breath before I took off from the ground on the broom.

Teo: "Wow! So cool!"

Teo took to the air behind me. We joined Aang and Katara in the sky.

Katara: "I can't believe I'm flying."

I was flying to Katara's left. Aang flow up to her right.

Aang: "Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug."

Katara: "Teo was right about the air all I had to do was trust it, let it carry me."

Kalin: "And this place, its beautiful."

Aang: "Ya. Ever thou Teo is not an airbender he really does have the spirit of one. Kalin come on."

So I follow Aang to Teo.

Kalin: "Hey Teo."

Teo: "Hey."

Aang: "I've been thinking. If you want to see what's in that room I'd be happy to open it for you."

Teo: "Great!"

Katara: "Wait!"

The three of us looked up at Katara, who was still in the air.

Katara: "How do I land this thing? What if I land of an eheheh bla bug."

o

Teo: "I can't believe I'm finally going to get inside!"

Aang use his airbending aiming for the pipes. It went throw the pipes moving pieces and unlocking the door. The door opened and we walked in. It was dark until the light from the hall flooded in. It revealed Fire Nation weapons everywhere.

Aang: "This is a nightmare."

Kalin: "I... I can't... uh."

It hurt to see my nation so cruel.

Teo's father: "You don't understand."

Aang: "Your making weapons for the Fire Nation!"

Kalin: "Uh."

Sokka: "You make weapons for the Fire Nation!"

I hated the feeling of guilt that rose in me for being Fire Nation while they yelled at him for helping the Fire Nation. I looked at the floor wanting to run from this conversation.

Teo: "Explain this NOW!"

That was all I could take. I knew a story about how the Fire Nation did this was coming ,and I couldn't bare to hear it. I run away . And I didn't look back. It hurt too much to hear such thing about you home so often.

o

I sat in the window seal of a large window in an empty hallway. I hadn't been there long but than again I had not gotten far.

Katara: "Kalin? Kalin! We been looking for you!"

Katara and Sokka ran up to me.

Katara: "Why do you run away?"

Kalin: "Uh... nothing."

Sokka: "I'm sorry. It's just how..."

Kalin: "I know but its hard all the same."

He nodded.

Sokka: "Lets go."

o

Sokka: "This is bad. Very bad."

The Fire Nation was ,me ,Katara ,Aang ,and Teo were talking on a bridge were we met up.

Katara: "Aang what are we going to do. How can we possible keep them all away?"

Aang: "I'll tell you how. We have something they don't, air power. We control the sky that's something

the Fire Nation can't do. We can win."

Teo's father: "I want to help."

We turn to see the Machinist standing there.

Aang: "Good we'll need it."

o

In a room filled with people Sokka and Teo's father revealed their secret weapon.

Machinist: "We finally got the warballoon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy is a genius."

Sokka: "Thanks you. Your a genius."

Machinist: "Thank you."

Sokka: "You see the problem with the old warballoon was you could get it air born but once you did it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

Katara: "Ah if only we knew."

Aang ,Teo ,me ,and Katara giggled.

Sokka: "A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air you control warballoon."

Katara: "Hm that's actually pretty smart."

Sokka: "Ok we've got four kinds of bombs smoke, slim, fire, and..."

Machinist: "Stink! Never under estimate the power of stink."

o

We were all set up. I was to take off from Appa's back after he was in the air. I had a pouch on my side filled with smoke and slim bombs. Aang and Sokka had said if I had to use magic I could only use water. That way it would appear as thou I was a waterbender. _So ya if I were to get captured I wouldn't get in that much trouble. Like that's how it works._

Everyone waited in agony for the Fire Nation soldiers to come. I was on edge not knowing if my father was a soldier down there or not.

Girl: "There coming."

_No turning back._

Teo: "Are we ready?"

Katara: "Yes but where's Sokka with the warballoon?"

Aang: "We'll have to start without it."

With Aang in the lead we took off. We waited just a minute before Katara took the reins and Appa flew to the planned spot. Once there I took off to help with the attack.

Down beneath the clouds I follow the formation to attack. But some girl almost crashed into me causing me to swerve and land on the side mountain. _Great. _I was about to take off when.

Soldier: "I got one of them!"

A soldier grabbed me from behind one hand over my mouth the other squeezing my arms to my side. I squirmed and kicked.

Soldier: "No. I am not letting you get away."

A bomb went off near us. He coughed but didn't let go. _Oh come on let go. Aang help!_ Not Aang but Teo was the one who saw that I was in need of help. He fly away. He what? What?

Snow fell onto the soldiers this ,luckily, caused the soldier to let me go. As fast as I could I used my magic to freeze the soldier. _Yes that's better but where's my broom?_

Teo: "Kalin! Jump!"

Kalin: "Teo!"

Teo: "Jump!"

With little confidence I jumped off the the edge. And then screamed as I fell.

Teo: "I got you."

Teo's grabbed my hand and flow me up to Appa dropping me gently into the saddle next to Katara.

Kalin: "Thanks!"

Teo: "Your welcome!"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Kalin: "Hey Katara."

Katara: "Are you ok."

Kalin: "Ya. I'm good."

There was no time to relax thou. Grappling hooks came flying up just missing Appa. Katara and I screamed hanging on as tight as possible. Appa flow trying to avoid the grappling hooks. The Fire Nation had some new weapons. The gliders just couldn't get an upper hand. None of the bombs had an effect.

Aang tried airbending but that don't even stop them.

Katara: "Those things are unstoppable!"

Teo: "I think I know how they work. I remember my dad tinkering with a counter balancing system. Something to do with water. Works great hu."

Katara & Kalin: "Water!"

We look at each other.

Katara: "Can you get us close to one."

Teo: "No problem."

Teo flow us to down to Aang where we jumped off. Katara using her waterbending and me my magic we froze the machines. Well most of them. But there were more coming and they were shooting fire! Aang saved Katara and Appa flipped the two closest machines. Aang grabbed my hand and pulled me to Appa with Katara following us.

o

Back in the temple.

Teo: "We're out of bombs!"

Katara: "Come on Sokka where's that warballoon?"

That was when Sokka and the Machinist came out with the warballoon. We watch them attack. They dropped all three slim bombs but there where more machines coming. Sokka throw something over the side and... boom it exploded. I was glad the mountain was still standing.

Aang: "Look there retreating."

Everyone cheered.

Sokka: "Were going down!"

Kalin: "Sokka!"

Katara: "No Sokka hang on!"

Aang took his glider and set off to save them. Aang did return them safe.

o

Aang: "You know what I'm really you guys all live here now. I realized it like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here but you found this empty shell and made it your home and now you protect each other."

Teo: "That means a lot coming from you."

Sokka: "Aang you were right about air power as long as we got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run."

Everyone cheered.

Kalin: "I can only hope so."

o

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Waterbending Master

The Waterbending Master

Sokka: "I'm not one to complain but can't Appa fly any higher."

We had been flying on Appa for two days and well wished we can land somewhere for a bit. But we couldn't all there was was the open ocean and icebergs. I didn't have a coat so I was using my cloak to keep warm.

Kalin: "We've got to be close, right?"

I was ignore though.

Aang: "I have an idea why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole!"

Sokka: "I'd love to climb on everyone Sokka's ready for take off."

Momo took up Sokka's offer by jumping onto his back and waiting there.

Katara: "Look we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

Sokka: "And for what we can't even find the Northern Water Tribe."

Kalin: "Well it can't have gone any where, so we'll find it."

Sokka: "Not if these nothing up here."

We heard a splash. Aang had Appa swerve out of the way of a sudden iceberg. Katara ,Sokka ,and I almost flow out of the saddle! But there was another one! Appa barely avoided it except for one paw got caught, sending us spiraling to the water.

Ice surrounded Appa. And large canoes came out form behind the ice.

Katara: "There waterbenders we found the water tribe!"

Kalin: "More like they found us."

Katara laughed. Aang met the waterbenders to explain that we were friends from the Southern Water Tribe and that he was the Avatar. I was glad he left out that I was Fire Nation. I was also glad to be wearing violet not red.

o

The waterbenders lead us to the ice fortress. It was amazing, a kingdom made entirely of ice.

Katara: "The Northern Water Tribe."

Kalin: "I've never seen anything like it."

Sokka: "We're finally here."

Using there bending the waterbender opened a hole in the wall. Appa took us through it. Inside was a moat system controlled by bending.

Katara: "I can't believe how many waterbenders live here!"

Aang: "We'll find a master to teach us no problem."

This place was so wow at every turn. And all the people looked at us. Aang even waved. I saw an elegant canoe with a pretty girl and a waterbender in it passing by. Sokka must have saw it too for his gaze followed it.

Katara: "This place is beautiful."

Sokka: "Ya she is."

Katara looked at me.

Kalin: "He's in love."

o

There was a banquet in our honor but I came in a little late because I was off getting a warmer coat. I came in hearing a.

Chief Arnook: "Tonight we celibrate the arival of brother and sisters from the Southern Tribe..."

I slipped in next to Katara and Sokka. Aang had told Chief Arnook that I was for the Southern Tribe as well. I really didn't want to lie to these people but what other choose did I have.

Chief Arnook: "...the Avatar!"

Everyone clapped so I did too. Chief Arnook said something about his daughter's birthday and that she was of marrying age. _16! 16! That is proper marrying ago! Not happening not for me._ But Sokka seem interested or obsessed.

Yue: "Thank you father. May the great Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

Chief Arnook: "Now Master Paku and his students well preform."

The preformance was amazing much like everything else in this place. Aang and Katara were even more impressed. Meanwhile Princess Yue came over to sit by Sokka.

Sokka: "Hi there ,Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

Yue: "Very nice to meet you."

I was eavesdropping yes but it was so worth it. Especially when it got awkward.

Sokka: "So...uh... your a Princess ha. You know back at my tribe I'm kind of like a prince myself."

It was so cute how Yue listened to Sokka.

Katara: "Ha prince of what?"

Sokka: "A lot of things. Do you mind I'm trying to have a conversation here."

Katara: "My apologies Prince Sokka."

She bowed. Sokka turned back to Yue.

Sokka: "So it looks like I'm going to be here for a while. I was thinking maybe we could do an activity together."

Yue: "Do an activity."

Sokka got nervous and stuffed food in his mouth.

Katara: "Very smooth."

It was then I noticed that Aang was gone.

Kalin: "Katara where's Aang?"

Katara: "He left with the Chief to talk to Master Paku."

o

It was a little after dawn when Aang and Katara left for training. I had gotten up as well to do some breathing techniques. But the whole time I had a feel that something bad was coming. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shack the feeling.

I went to tell Sokka about my bad feeling but he was gone. Probably off somewhere with Yue. So I decided to go outside to calm my mind.

Outside it took me a whole two minutes to get lost. This did **not** help calm me.

Someone: "Excuse me dear but are you ok?"

I turned to see an old woman.

Kalin: "Oh well I'm kind of lost actually."

The woman laughed.

The woman: "Your one of the girls form the Southern Water Tribe aren't you."

Kalin: "Yes."

_Just don't look at my eyes to closely. _

The woman: "Just go that way then turn right. If you follow the walkway the rest of the way you'll find what your looking for."

I turn to look were she pointed.

Kalin: "Thank you."

But she was busy talking to an older man so I just left.

o

The woman was right before long I was back in the safety of our room. And was soon joined by Sokka.

Kalin: "So what were you up to?"

Sokka: "I when to talk to Princess Yue and it was perfect."

Kalin: "Perfect hu then why are you wet?"

Sokka: "Oh nothing. But I have a date with Yue tonight on the bridge!"

Kalin: "Oh so are you going to do something special?"

Sokka: "Ya I am!"

So Sokka started working on something for Yue and I sat down to watch the sky. I wanted to tell Sokka about me bad feeling but he was so happy. I didn't want to ruin his good spirits before his date. Especially since he really like Yue and that she liked him.

o

Sokka had left not long ago and Katara and Aang had just returned from their training.

Katara: "So how was your day?"

Kalin: "It could have been better."

Aang: "Us too."

Sokka burst in not happy.

Katara: "How's warrior training going?"

Sokka kicked his bag and then fell to the ground using it as a pillow.

Aang: "That bad."

Sokka: "No it's Princess Yue. I don't get it one minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost! So how waterbending traininig?"

Aang: "Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl."

Sokka: "Why don't you just teach her Aang."

Katara: "Why didn't I think of that? At night you can teach me what ever moves you learn from Master Paku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyones happy."

Sokka: "I'm not happy."

Katara: "But your never happy. Come on Aang."

Katara and Aang left leaving me with Sokka once more.

Kalin: "It went that bad?"

Sokka: "She said it was a mistake to invite me to meet her."

Kalin: "Well maybe there's some tribe thing proventing her from dating you."

Sokka: "Like a prince and princess thing?"

Kalin: "Could be. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

Sokka shrugged.

o

The next morning we all went to see the Chief and Master Paku along with a few others like Princess Yue. Apparently Sokka's idea was not respectful to their culture.

Chief Arnook: "What do you want me to do, force Master Paku to take Aang back as his student?"

Katara: "Yes...please."

Chief Arnook: "I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

Katara did not want to apologize to Master Paku but she looked at Aang and decided better.

Katara: "Fine."

Master Paku: "I'm waiting little girl."

Katara: "No! No way am I apologizing to a sore old man like you!"

Aang: "Uh Katara."

Katara: "I'll be out side if your man enough to fight me!"

The people gasped and Katara left.

Aang: "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Sokka: "Ya I think she did."

Kalin: "Well I'm with Katara. She was going to apologize but then Paku had to go and insult her. What did you expected. Even I want a turn at fighting that smirk off your face."

I smiled and left, Aang and Sokka at my heels.

o

Outside.

Sokka: "Are you crazy Katara your not going to win this fight."

Katara: "I know I don't care."

Aang: "You don't have to do this for me I can find another teacher."

Katara: "I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

Kalin: "Your so right Katara. Go girl power!"

Katara: "Thanks. So you decided to show up."

Master Paku walking down the long steps. And he walked past us.

Katara: "Aren't you going to fight!"

Master Paku: "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong."

This made Katara mad and me. I mean he just insulted woman. I would have blasted fire at him if Katara hadn't gotten to him first. She made a waterwipe and hit Paku in the back of the head.

Master Paku: "Fine if you want to learn to fight so bad study closely!"

Katara and Paku began to fight. Drawing much attention and Katara was the one everyone was rooting for. But Katara and Paku where lost from sight as Paku made a large spinning wall of water around them.

Katara sent the water fly right into Sokka. But there was no time to see if Sokka was ok because the battle went on.

Aang: "Kalin!"

Kalin: "Oh fine."

I went to go see if Sokka was ok.

Kalin: "Sokka are you ok?"

Sokka: "I'm wet."

I sighed. Using my magic I pulled the water off of him and throw it a side.

Kalin: "How about now."

Sokka: "Ya I'm good."

We went back to watching Katara. Everyone was cheering for Katara now. It seem as though Katara had the upper hand. At least until Paku caught Katara in an ice trap. For a second we thought she was dead. But no she was fine.

Master Paku: "This fight is over."

Katara: "Come back I'm not finished yet!"

Master Paku: "Yes you are."

Paku stopped and picked up Katara's necklace.

Master Paku: "This is my necklace."

Katara: "No it's not its mine give it back!"

Master Paku: "I made this necklace sixty years ago for the love of my life, for Konna."

The ice around Katara melted.

Katara: "My Gran Gran was supposed to marry you."

Master Paku: "I carved this necklace for your Grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have along happy life together. I loved her."

Katara: "But she didn't love you did she. It was an arranged marrage. Gran Gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customes run her life that's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yue ,who was standing next to me, began crying and ran off. Sokka looked at Aang.

Aang: "Go get her. "

Sokka ran after her. Aang and I smiled at each other.

o

Now Katara and Aang can both train with Master Paku. Sokka is spending time with Yue as friends. And I still have a bad feeling.

Kalin: "Somethings coming and it's going to change lives."

**The next chapter will be a big one. I will be combining The Siege of the North parts 1 and 2 into one chapter. And Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Seige of the North

**The long awaited chapter ;)**

The Siege of the North

Katara and Aang had left for training and Sokka to find Princess Yue. I decided to go with Aang and Katara to try to distract my bad feeling. It had gotten so strong I thought I'd explode.

Katara was defeating every opponent. Those boys didn't even have a chance. I could see all the failure form where I sat behind the students.

Master Paku: "Nice try pupil Sangok a couple more years and you might be ready to fight a sea-sponge."

Katara had just defeated another student. Now it was funny.

Master Paku: "Would anyone else care for a rematch with Katara?"

None of the boys wanted a rematch with Katara. Most of them still had ice and snow on them from their battle with Katara. For me it was the best, watching these battles helped me ignore my bad feeling.

Master Paku: "Katara you have advanced more quickly than any of my students. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion, and hard work you can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough. Pupil Aang."

Aang: "Yes Master Paku!"

Master Paku: "Care to step into the sparing ring. I figure since you found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered water bending."

Kalin: "Ooooo burn."

I whisper to the boys next to me. Which was probably the first time any of them smiled this morning after being destroyed by Katara. Plus, Paku didn't hear my so score on that.

Aang: "I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out."

Aang bended the snow around him into a snowman. Yeah not his best move. I thought Paku was going to kill him for a moment there. But no, Paku only shook his head. If Aang was at a Fire Nation school and did such a thing he'd be expelled on the spot! No joke. And Sokka, oh don't even get me started on Sokka.

Aang continued to play around while Master Paku tried to find something to do with the class. He knew what they could do but he wanted to do something that wouldn't lead to Katara kicking the boys' butts again. And amidst that my stomach dropped. My bad feeling came back stronger than ever. It was so bad I thought I might throw-up there and then.

I saw the soot falling all around. If the Fire Nation taught me anything it was that it comes back for you.

Katara: "Kalin you don't think."

I looked up at Katara and the others around her.

Kalin: "Yes."

Master Paku: "What do you know?"

Kalin: "Uh...well the...Southern Water Tribe got...attacks like this."

I looked to Katara for reassurance. She nodded.

Bam bam bam

Master Paku: "They're calling everyone to the temple. Go to the temple."

I kept close to Katara as we ran to the temple. I didn't want to get lost.

o

Chief Arnook: "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our door step. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now as we approach the battle for our existence I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!"

I had never heard such an inspirational speech before. Chief Arnook definitely is a great chief.

Chief Arnook began to ask for volunteers for battle. Sokka immediately stood.

Sokka left to receive a mark form the Chief. Katara seemed a little upset but it was her brother. I looked up to see that Princess Yue was very upset about Sokka too.

Katara and I followed Aang outside when the ceremony was over.

Chief Arnook: "The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such quiet dread."

Aang: "I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm going to make a difference this time."

o

All the warriors stand ready awaiting the first sign of the Fire Nation. I was in Appa's saddle, Aang on his head. Aang and I planned to take out as many Fire Nation ships as possible before they reached the kingdom.

Chief Arnook was right. Just waiting there for the Fire Nation to come was unbearable. I wanted to do something, anything to stop the Fire Nation from coming. But no, all I could do was wait.

A flicker of light in the distance caught everyone's eye. It was a huge rock lit on fire coming for the wall. There was no time to stop it. Its in packed with the ice wall knocked everyone on it down. Another fireball came this one hit somewhere in the city. _Now. Now is the time. And we will win. The Fire Nation will not take the Northern Water Tribe!_

Aang: "Yip yip."

Aang, Appa, and I set out to start taking down ships. Not the most favored task but one I was proud to take.

A fireball came right toward us. Aang airbended it away. We were coming to the first ship.

Aang: "I'll take this one."

Aang jumped off of Appa leaving me in charge. I had Appa fly me to one of the many many ships on there way. I dove to the ship.

Kalin: "Appa go help Aang."

It was all me. This was my time to help and I was going to take it. On board I was not noticed right away. Not waiting for anyone to notice me I made two waves. These waves then turned to sharp ice which I made stab the ship, cutting it in half. From there I jumped with the aid of my magic to the next ship. Stabbing the two next to it with ice and one right in the middle of the third.

Aang and I went on like this, taking out one after another. But we couldn't take much more so we had to retreat. The ships stopped attacking not long after.

Katara: "Aang!"

Aang landed Appa and all three of us half collapsed.

Aang: "I can't do it... I can't do it."

Katara: "What happened?"

Aang: "We must have taken out a dozen ships each but there's just to many of them. I can't fight them all."

Princess Yue: "But you have to, your the Avatar."

Aang: "I'm just one kid."

Kalin: "We did our best, lets just hope that's enough."

o

Aang, Katara, Yue, and I stood in a hall that looked over the kingdom to the sea.

Princess Yue: "The legends say that the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestorssaw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

Katara: "I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."

_Wow. Benders have great stories of how they came to be. I'm a witch so there must be a story for me. And the others._

Princess Yue: "Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

Aang: "The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help."

Princess Yue: "How can you do that?"

Katara: "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Aang can talk to them."

Princess Yue: "Maybe they well give you the wisdom to win this battle!"

Aang: "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation! …..Or wisdom that's good to."

Katara: "The only problem is last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

Kalin: "Maybe through a sacred place? If there is one here. Like for the Masters."

Princess Yue: "I have an idea. Follow me."

We followed Yue through the corridors to an outer area behind the temple. There were several huge pots lined up on both sides of the short walls leading to a door. The door was small, round, and made of wood. Yue went to stand by it.

Aang: "So is this the way to the spirit world?"

Princess Yue: "He he he no. You'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

We stepped in to find a lake with a small island in it. There were two paths along the cliff walls leading to the island. One went to the island as a bridge the other also had a bridge to the island but continued on up the cliff.

Aang: "I never thought I'd miss grass this much."

Katara: "It's so warm here. How is that possible?"

Princess Yue: "It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land."

Katara and Yue took off their coats but I didn't. I wished not to loose it and be so cold again.

Aang: "Your right Yue I can feel something. It's so tranquil."

Aang sat down in a meditation position. Katara, Yue, and I moved around the pond to where Aang was. Katara and Yue stood a few feet behind Aang watching him. I sat down to lean against a wooden pole. My bad feeling was back. As if whatever it was, was nearing.

Princess Yue: "Why is he sitting like that?"

Katara: "He's meditating. Trying to cross over to the spirit world. It takes all his concentration."

Princess Yue : "Is there any way we can help?"

Aang: "How about some quiet! Come guy I can hear every word your saying!"

Katara and Yue got embarrassed. Aang looked back at the pond with the black and white coy swimming in it**.** Moments later Aang's tattoos lit up. He had entered the spirit world.

Princess Yue: "Oh, is he ok?"

Katara: "He's crossing into the spirit world. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body that's his way back to the physical world."

Princess Yue: "Maybe we should get some help!"

Katara: "No, he's my friend I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

Prince Zuko: "Well aren't you a big girl now."

I stood the instant I heard his voice. This was the source of my bad feeling, Prince Zuko. I moved to stand by Katara.

Katara: "No."

Prince Zuko: "Yes. Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you."

Kalin: "Not today."

Prince Zuko: "You traitor you don't deserve to be Fire Nation."

Kalin: "As I recall you were also banished."

Katara, Zuko, and I all took a fighting stance. Zuko didn't know I was a witch so I was going to use that to my advantage.

Zuko made the first move blasting fire at us. Katara blocked it with water. Then blasted him away with a jet of water.

Prince Zuko: "I see you've learned a new trick but I didn't come this far to lose to you."

Zuko shot another fire blast which I blocked. Katara shot water at Zuko sending him back. I froze him to the ground. Katara froze Zuko in a hollow ball of ice.

Zuko: "You little peasant you found a Master haven't you."

Zuko exploded out of the ice sending fire toward Katara and me. One blast almost hit me sending me back. In moments Zuko was past Katara going for Aang. Katara shot water at Zuko sending him back and together we froze Zuko in a massive wave of water.

Katara turned back to go to Aang and I followed. Forgetting an old Fire Nation motto. From behind came a blast of fire. It sent Katara back into a rock and me to the bridge.

Prince Zuko: "You rise with the moon I rise with the sun."

Kalin: "I too rise with the sun!"

I ran toward Zuko. He sent fire my way but I used my magic to send it to the side. This sudden firebending caught Zuko off guard. But only for a moment. I shot fire at him but he dodged it and tripped me. Laying on the ground he grabbed my arm.

Prince Zuko: "It seems we have a little witch posing as a bender. How cute."

_Oh come on. _

o

Zuko tied my hands together in front of me and tied the other end around his waist. _Yeah, this is great. Katara's knocked out and I going to be dragged around by Zuko. At least I can help Aang. _Zuko picked up Aang and dragged me up the cliff path into the snow storm above. To the deserted side of the North Pole.

_Sorry Katara. But don't worry I'll make sure Aang escapes this mess, and Zuko._

o

The storm seemed to get worse as we went on. With the snow to my knees and Zuko half dragging me along it seemed this would never end. The cold, snow, and wind pressed against me.

I heard a crack. _What now?_ The ice was breaking from under us. Zuko ran forward now really pulling me because I had lost my footing. He jumped sending Aang to the right and me right on him.

Kalin: "You can't keep this up."

Prince Zuko: "Shelter."

Kalin: "What?"

He stood ignoring me. I followed because well it was follow or be dragged through the snow. Zuko picked up Aang and lead me to the shelter. It was a small cave.

Once inside Zuko started to tie Aang up.

Kalin: "No stop."

I tugged on the rope trying to annoy him into stopping. He pushed me to the ground forcefully.

Prince Zuko: "Don't get in my way."

Kalin: "Well if you didn't want me in your way why did you capture me?"

Prince Zuko: "That's none of your business why."

Kalin: "Well if that's how it is. Stop! Stop! Zuko! Stop!"

This caught Zuko's attention. He pushed me to the wall opposite Aang. _Oh what now. _I saw that Zuko had Aang already tied up.

Prince Zuko: "How dare you call me that! I am Prince Zuko to you!"

Kalin: "You were banished. So, Zuko is your name."

Prince Zuko: "Not after I bring the Avatar to my father."

Kalin: "You must be stupid if you think I'm not going to help Aang escape."

Prince Zuko: "Don't you remember!"

Kalin: "What? The Fire Nation."

Prince Zuko: "No!"

He got frustrated but just sat down next to me.

Prince Zuko: "I finally have him but I can't get him home because of this blizzard."

He got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. I followed.

Prince Zuko: "There's always something, not that you would understand. Your like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky, he said I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and its made me strong its made me who I am."

Kalin: "So who are you."

Prince Zuko: "You'll remember. In time."

Kalin: "In time? I know your Zuko, I meant on inside."

He didn't reply.

Kalin: "Why would you want more to deal with? It's stupid. I'm of no worth to the Fire Nation."

Prince Zuko: "I captured you to protect you."

Kalin: "Protect me? From who?"

Prince Zuko: "From me."

I was confused. But Zuko just pulled me over to the back of the cave and we sat down. _What does Zuko mean? What am I supposed to remember? _

o

I sat up. I had another feeling but this one was good. _Aang must be returning._ Zuko stood.

Prince Zuko: "Thanks for the hint."

Kalin: "What! How? Uh...No!"

A light filled the room. Aang woke.

Prince Zuko: "Welcome back."

Aang: "Good to be back."

Kalin: "Aang go!"

Aang blew air at Zuko throwing him back. I jumped on him and pushed him to the floor trying to slow him down.

Prince Zuko: "Get off."

He through me off and ran after Aang. I stood in time not to get dragged.

Prince Zuko: "That won't be enough to escape."

Aang: "Appa."

Zuko threw Aang aside.

Prince Zuko: "Ready for a rematch?"

Katara: "Trust me Zuko it's not going to be much of a match."

And she was right. When she made an ice tower I had to hang on to the ice. And when it came down I made sure I safely landed.

Sokka used his boomerang to cut Aang free and Katara used Sokka's knife to free me.

Sokka: "Hey this is some quality rope."

Aang: "We need to get to the Oasis the spirits are in trouble."

I hadn't gotten on Appa yet. I was looking at Zuko. _What did all that mean? What does he know? Why …?_

Sokka: "Come on Kalin lets go."

Kalin: "But."

Aang: "Wait, we can't just leave him here."

Sokka: "Sure we can. Lets go."

Kalin: "No!"

Aang: "If we leave him he'll die."

Aang went and got Zuko. Sokka helped me up.

Sokka: "Yeah, this makes a lot of sense, lets bring the guy whose constantly trying to kill us."

Kalin: "We'll tie him up, Sokka."

Sokka: "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

o

The world changed around us as if the moon itself was sending its pain down on us. Yue was the first to feel it.

Sokka: "Are you ok?"

Princess Yue: "I feel faint."

Aang: "I feel it to. The moon spirit is in trouble."

Princess Yue: "I owe the moon spirit my life."

Sokka: "What do you mean?"

Princess Yue: "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with spirits to save me. That night underneath the full moon my father took me to the Oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turn white, I opened my eyes and began to cry. And they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

o

Appa landed gently. Zhoa didn't even notice we were there until Momo showed him.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara had jumped off of Appa. Yue and I hadn't, not yet. I was waiting to see if other soldiers would come. Yue sat watching at the head of the saddle. I did see anyone so I was going to jump. But no. I was grabbed from behind one hand over my mouth the other on my arm. It was threateningly hot.

Prince Zuko: "Not so fast."

He dragged me out of the oasis and down the ice hallways. In one empty hall with a large window he stopped. Zuko tied my hands together with one end and tied the other end to the window.

Prince Zuko: "You will stay here until I return or there will be consequences."

Kalin: "Charming as usual."

Prince Zuko: "Get used to it."

And with that he left. Off to who knows where but that's just what I wanted. As I was untying the rope from the window I noticed the darker it got. The moon was dark. This was not good, I needed to get free. With what little movement I had I made a sharp piece of ice come from the floor.

A blue glow filled the hall. _The spirits getting revenge. _Aang was in the Avatar state and the Ocean spirit was joining in on it.

_Focus. And not on Aang, right now. _I tried to cut the rope with the ice but the friction only melted the ice. _Well this is so great. I really don't like that Prince Zuko and his stupid rope. _I tried instead to burn the rope but now the rope was to wet. _Fire... water...why can't I just make a stupid knife or this rope vanish. Oh uh I need a master._

I ran down the halls looking for someone, anyone. Turning to a door and I saw Zuko and Zhoa fighting. _Never mind not anyone_. But my curiosity kept me there, watching. Then Zuko looked right at me. I hid, knowing he didn't really see me. Not really. So I went on looking for a warrior because a warrior will have a knife. And well I was lost the minute Zuko took me from the oasis. What else could I do, if I stayed in one place Zuko might find me.

I tried to find my way back to the oasis but I was too lost. I felt alone and hopeless without Sokka, Katara, and Yue. There was no one around. Who was going to help me this time? Feeling hope rise in me. I smiled and turned.

Kalin: "Yue!...Yue?"

_The moon its back! Its Yue. Oh no, Yue, poor Sokka. Yue were are they? _Ilooked to the sea.

Kalin: "Aang! He's in that thing! All I have do is go to it to find Aang!...And stop talking to myself."

I ran down the stairs keeping the blue light in sight. _There! He must be there._ I saw the glowing water on a bridge and I think it left someone. It must be Aang. I ran to the figure on the bridge.

Kalin: "Aang! I am so glad I found...No."

It wasn't Aang, it was Zuko!

Prince Zuko: "Have trouble escaping?"

Kalin: "I uh... just my luck."

o

Zuko took me close to the sea. I heard Zuko's uncle humming around the corner.

Prince Zuko: "You disobeyed me."

As he said this he unwrapped my badges.

Prince Zuko: "And I warned you."

I didn't expect it. He put his hand under my scar and burned my arm. I screamed and he covered my mouth.

Iroh: "What was that? Whose there?"

Prince Zuko: "It's nothing Uncle. I'll be right there."

Kalin: "Why me?"

Prince Zuko: "I told you why. Now for the rules."

He was now re-wrapping my burned arm.

Prince Zuko: "You will not use your magic, not try to escape, do what I say, and always stay tied to me. Or you will suffer burns, each worse than the other."

Kalin: "Must I be tied to you? Your not as appealing as you think."

Prince Zuko: "I want to keep a close eye on you."

Kalin: "Well that's to close."

There was only about two feet of rope between us.

Prince Zuko: "Lets go."

We turn the corner and I saw Iroh with the raft he made.

Iroh: "Who is this?"

Prince Zuko: "Kalin. From the Fire Nation."

Iroh: "Really? Nephew it might not be her."

Kalin: "I am Kalin and I am from the Fire Nation."

Iroh looked a me closely.

Prince Zuko: "Don't bother she doesn't remember."

Kalin: "I remember the Fire Nation!"

Prince Zuko: "Be quiet."

Zuko pushed me on to the raft.

Prince Zuko: "Sit."

Kalin: "Sure."

I sat as far from him as possible, which was two feet give or take an inch.

Iroh: "I am surprised Prince Zuko. Surprised that at this moment your are not trying to capture the Avatar."

Prince Zuko: "I'm tired."

Iroh: "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

Zuko laid down making the two feet a two inch difference. But I didn't move, I didn't care. _A witch needs her friends. _

_Why does the Fire Nation always come back into your life?_


End file.
